


A Touch of Evil

by Rhearenee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Monsters, F/M, Shameless Smut, Witch Sakura, demon madara, drag me to hell for I have sinned, with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhearenee/pseuds/Rhearenee
Summary: What do you do when you accidentally summon a demon? Well, you get involved with the said demon and its antics, of course.





	A Touch of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in august and only recently decided that hey, Madara's birthday is on the 24th, that's really soon, I should probably finish this and get something out for his birthday. btw, also because I started this in august the weather here doesn't match the Christmasy spirit at all.
> 
> Also named this after the Judas Priest song A Touch of Evil because yes I'm just that creative, but seriously I recommend to listen to this song, it's just ahhhhhh. Somehow this reached 3k of words of pure smut. I'm a pervert, aren't I? Still, it's Christmas and it is the holiday of giving... so Merry Christmas, guys...I guess.

She checked the list of supplies she needed, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Scrolling down she suddenly remembered that she needed some sticks of incense and wrote it down on the list. Spells didn't need them, it was more of a personal preference. Blackening the screen she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Sooo...where are we going?"

Sakura sighed, wishing that he would leave her alone at least on this trip to the stationary shop. Undoing spells were always such a pain, undoing summons now was another monster of its own. She should have never let Ino talk her into doing this.

"I need some supplies."

The tall demon besides her scoffed, avoiding a passer by about to run into him. "It's not to undo the summon, is it? I like it here, it's like a vacation from all of the wars down in Hell. I'd be very sad if you sent me back."

"Bo-ho, I don't care. You were a mistake that I would very much want to undo. You weren't even supposed to show up. I specifically drew a circle for a spirit summon, not demon."

Madara chuckled, pressing even closer to her as a group of people came their way. "Well, you made a mistake, a mistake that me and my brother appreciate very much."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him a bit further away from her, his hot, exposed skin warming her up way too much. It was already way too hot outside as it was and her toe to head black ensemble didn't help that much out either in that department. Ugh, why was her closet all black again?

She snuck a peak towards the pale demon besides her. Like her he was wearing all black, though the collar high vest left his well toned arms with various black markings on them exposed. Even with black, waist length hair, red eyes with black sclera she couldn't deny that he was oddly attractive, in an exotic kind of way. The mismatching black horns and sharply pointed ears gave away his identity as a demon though. She had been wondering for a while if he had wings and the cliché piked tail as well.

Avoiding his gaze when he noticed her staring she stuffed her hands in her pockets, wallowing in the small breeze that picked up. At lest the people around couldn't see him. She was used to seeing the supernatural, after all she was bit of a supernatural herself, though her small mutation of snake like eyes paled in comparison to Madara's full demonic appearance.

Opening the door to the shop she held onto it a bit longer than was necessary to let in her companion as well. He might be invisible, but he wasn't intangible. Grabbing a basket she made a beeline towards the shelves that had all kinds of papers, Madara following her closely behind. Just in case the demon decided to be chatty with her she pulled out her phone and earbuds, plugging them in and opening her list of supplies on her phone. That way if anyone were to pass by it would look like she was talking to someone on the phone and not to herself.

"Do you really want to send us back?" With a hand he subtly leaned against the shelf, the hilt of his stupidly large sword that was strapped to his back almost tipping over a stack of shikishi boards.

"Yes. Like I said it was a mistake and an annoying one at that." Picking out a packet of thin standard sized paper she put it in her basket.

"I'm sure you don't mean that. I'm guessing that your friend is probably having a lot of fun with my brother too. He's a bit of a wet blanket, but I'm sure your banshee friend will irritate him enough to open up." He grinned, picking out a colourful packet of sticky notes and dropping those in her basket as well.

Sakura didn't ask how he knew that she needed them and in turn made her way over to the inks instead. "I'll have you know Ino isn't always smiles and roses, she is a banshee after all. Get on her bad side and you'll pay dearly."

"Good thing Izuna is good with silencing spells. There's nothing she can do that'll harm him." He followed her once again invading her personal space.

Perspiration was running down her back from the heat and his closeness wasn't doing any favours, the heat of his body coming off on her in waves. Stopping in front of the pens section she roamed her eyes across them. "I'm curious though, why did you decide to stick to me? As a witch I would greatly appreciate learning new spells from your brother, things you do not seem to know all that well." She pointedly eyed the large sword and the plates of pointy armour strapped to one shoulder. He even himself at one point stated that he wasn't all that good at all that magic mumbo jumbo she engaged in, that it was more of his brother's forte.

"Demon magic is very different from witchcraft, so there's not much he could have done for you anyway. Besides I stuck to you because I like you and you were the oldest between you and your friend, so as the oldest between me and my brother it was just natural that I'd end up as your summon."

Picking out an ink bottle and some regular pens she threw them in her basket. "That makes absolutely no sense."

Madara fiddled a fluffy pen top. "It hardly ever makes sense to even us demons, we just mostly run with it, it's more fun that way."

Turning to him she frowned, changing the topic to something that had been bothering her and she hadn't had the guts to ask before. "I honestly thought that both of you would kill me and Ino."

"Why?"

She averted her gaze. "Well, you're demons, you're kind of known for your ruthlessness and murder oriented thinking."

He laughed. "You're not wrong about that, but the difference between me and the mindless hatchlings everyone seems to run across is that I think and can control my urges."

"Oh, so you have ascended."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Sakura curled her lip and turned away from his amused expression. In this situation she would have preferred to have a dumb demon stuck to her then at least she could've caged it and exorcised it from existence. Madara was too powerful for that, hence her current problem of trying desperately to rid of him and his brother before her mentor finds out about her mishap. It didn't help that he was hindering her progress by being a nuisance.

Quickly gathering the rest of the items she needed she made her way to the registry. Only when she had placed all of them in her bag did she realize that her demonic companion wasn't by her side any more. No wonder she was able to breathe normally for the past few minutes.

Sakura quickly located him in the ceramic section, eyeing a mug with red spots. She latched onto his gloved arm and discreetly dragged him out of the shop. Thankfully he didn't protest.

He subtly laced their fingers together. She could only groan in protest as his naked, hot fingers made contact with her heated skin, turning her hand sweaty instantly. She hoped he liked clammy hands for she'll be sure to drag them all over his face in retaliation later.

Xxx

She had set up a sort of a mini workspace on her kitchen counter, with her notes strewn all around and an old tome inherited from her grandmother in the centre of it all. When she made it back to her place she'd called Ino and had asked how she'd been faring with the other demon brother. Surprisingly enough they had been getting along, she even had to cut off the banshee from her gushing about the demon and the stories he'd told.

Well, at least she was having fun with her demon, while hers insisted on being a pain and invading her personal space whenever he could. She honestly hadn't minded at first, finding it to be just an odd demon thing or something, but the naturally higher heat of his body had changed her mind quickly. If it was winter she'd be all about it, in the middle of summer heat – nuh-huh.

She'd already changed from the clothes she'd worn to the trip to the store to something a bit more skin revealing, learning her lesson to not wear fully covering clothes when it was boiling hot outside.

Her concentration was broken when loud sounds of wooshing wind and discharge of magic reached her ears. She shut her tome and overturned the page she was working on. Something was off here.

Quickly scanning her kitchen she found it empty. Sakura propped her hands in her sides and frowned.

Madara had finally left her alone. This did not feel right. Admittedly she had been ignoring his attempts at trying to get her attention while she'd been studying her tome. That might be the reason why she'd missed him disappearing on her as well. Though why would he suddenly leave her when for three days straight he'd been all up in her face?

Slipping on her black flip-flops she made her way outside, noting that the sounds were even louder now. What the hell was he doing?

A loud crunch of a tree falling echoed around her humble abode.

That bastard was in her forest. She knew well enough that her place was secluded enough from the nearest city that no one else was around. Only wayward creatures scurried around here and right now the most powerful wayward creature capable of creating such a ruckus was her summoned demon.

She didn't know what the fuck he was doing, but it was causing a large commotion and there were some nasty creatures that she would like to avoid that were drawn to commotions like this.

Sighing and schooling her expression in her most displeased glare she made her way towards her backyard where the edge of the forest was.

When she rounded the corner of her house she halted.

Madara had singed the forest: a couple of trees nothing but husks, the grass nothing but dirt ground under his feet. Sakura blinked. Madara extended back for a swing, red magic sizzling around the thick blade in his hands.

Snapping out of her reverie she walked closer, hands balled. She stopped in her tracks when he swung the sword, cutting a tree further in the forest in half. The force of the swing made wind pick up. Leaves flew everywhere catching dirt from the ground in the process, some of it even got into her hair. Raking out the grime and spitting out a couple strands that got in her mouth, Sakura rolled her eyes at his blatant show off of power.

Only then she noticed that he'd removed his leather vest and shoulder armour, leaving his back bare. Well, at least she now knew that the markings on his arms extended all over his torso, creating different kinds of patterns. She also briefly noticed that he'd also let loose his overly long hair from its ponytail as well, the long black strands swishing along with his movements.

She quietly watched him as he, for a lack of a better word, flexed his arms with the sword in hand or maybe he was simply testing his swings, she didn't know, but the movement had caught her attention nonetheless. Okay, she knew that he was kind of buff, the tight vest he wore indicating as much, but seeing it now without the vest made it a whole new experience. The wind blew into his hair, exposing his broad back and she couldn't tear her eyes away from how the muscles in his back moved as he swung his sword.

Suddenly he stopped what he was doing and turned to face her, the biggest grin she'd seen on him strewn across his lips. The view that presented itself to her made her inhale sharply. The same markings he had on his back continued all across his chest, accentuating his form. Fuck, why was he affecting her like this?

"So?" His lower than usual voice brought her out of her daze. "What brought you out here?" He leaned his weight to one foot as he slung his sword across his shoulder. The knowing smirk and haze to his red eyes told her that he knew that she'd been staring. Even now when he propped his free hand into his side she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Clearing her throat she averted her gaze, feeling heat creep up her neck. Damn, she hoped that her heat flushed skin hid that. "The loud noise for one."

Madara let down his sword and flipped the hair in his eyes out of his face. "Is that all?"

"No. What are you even doing out here?" She walked closer to him because yes she was shameless and wanted to ogle him from up close and because if it would come down to it, she wanted to be near enough to use her offensive magic on him.

She knew he was watching her every move like a hawk, revelling in her flushed state. "I was bored, so I came out to train or, you know, just do something."

Sakura crossed her arms. "So that gave you the permission to destroy my forest? Just because you were bored?"

He let his sword drop to the ground, slightly starling her with the thump and closed the distance between them, once again invading her personal space. She had to crane her neck just to look at him. She wasn't planning to back down. "I can think of something else that could cure my boredom."

Sakura pretended she didn't know what that meant coupled with his heated gaze. Instead she turned her attention back to his body, now finally able to see all of the markings in clear. Effortlessly she changed the topic, not wanting to fall for his innuendo. "Are these tattoos? Do they mean anything?" She boldly raised her hand to trace one black line on his pectoral in a feather light touch. His skin was as heated as the air outside.

"More or less." She could feel his gaze on her as she traced her finger across the lines. "They're a mark of a demon's power."

She stopped her movements to peer up at him in question. "Are they all over your body?"

Madara leaned closer a smirk on his lips. "Ya wanna see?"

An unashamed smile spread across her face. He didn't waste any time, did he? Still she was curious, her knowledge on demons wasn't all that vast and what better way to gain more than from a demon himself. "Depends. Does it involve you getting naked?"

He leaned even closer, their faces just a couple centimetres away from each other. Up close she even noticed that the four lined markings on his face were different from his brother, slightly more slanted. The proximity reminded her of his heat and this time he was sweaty to boot.

"It might." The low timbre of his voice did funny things to her insides and she had to bite her lip to keep herself composed. Crap, crap...he was managing to affect her way too much. Maybe playing into his game wasn't the smartest idea.

His eyes drifted down to her mouth, his own lips parting. At the last moment she turned her face, his lips meeting her cheek. With her hand she pushed on his chest, smiling.

He growled and tried to go for it again except this time she turned her other cheek to him.

She had to bite down a laugh when she saw his disappointed face. This was payback for bothering her for so long. She was sure he could take a little bit of teasing. "It's hot and I'm not in the mood for this." She choked on a laugh when he groaned and took a step back from her, giving her some space to breathe.

He frowned, mock glaring her way. "You know, it's not a wise idea to anger a demon."

"Oh, I'm absolutely shivering from fear." She made sure to make her voice sound as dramatic as possible as she hid her smile behind her hand.

Madara grinned and without warning enveloped her in his arms, successfully pinning her to him.

Sakura could only squeak in protest, feeling herself heat up even more and not just from the heat his body emitted. Through her thin top she could feel the sweat from his body, oh yeah, the hard ridges of his chest were nice too. Placing her hands on said nice chest she tried to push him back. "C'mon, Madara, you're sweaty and sticky and it's hot," she whined, only half heartedly trying to push him back. She honestly didn't mind sweat that much, but when the sweltering hot sun was blazing down on them, being stuck to someone else sweaty wasn't a fun thing. Thankfully his hold did slacken a bit.

"That's what you get for teasing me." She expected for him to try and kiss her again, but instead his eyes travelled downwards lingering on her breasts before they settled on the sigil etched in her skin just below her collarbone, that had been revealed by her top strap falling off her shoulder. "I've seen that symbol somewhere before..."

Blinking at the sudden change of topic she released her hold on him, letting her arms fall by her side. "You know about it? I've been trying to search up what it means, but nothing exactly like that ever came up." Her parents knew nothing about the sigil that she'd been born with and her grandma, who held most of the knowledge about witches had already been dead by that point. She had been trying to ask her grandmother about the sigil through dreams, but the old woman stayed stubbornly silent about it.

He traced the symbol with his thumb, almost as if checking if it was fake or not. "It's an old coven symbol. Some old demons, who had been witches in their previous life still have it, though they're very rare, witches usually seal their souls away so they don't need to go to Heaven or Hell."

"Ah, that's very informative, thank you."

He finally met her eyes, brows drawn. "You didn't know?"

Sakura averted her gaze to somewhere on the ground. "There's a lot of stuff I don't know about myself." Especially her own roots as a witch. She has been around for decades, but she's yet to find a witch with the same coven sigil as her, even her mentor didn't know much about it.

She could feel his fingers trace the sigil again leaving a trail of hot tingles behind, only a little bit after travelling more south and staying at the top of her right breast. He suddenly removed his hand and placed it on her right upper hand, turning it a bit his way. "I see you have my marks as well."

Curiously looking up what he was talking about, she inhaled sharply when they landed on the three black, half triangular lines on her arm. She'd been trying to hide them, since she had very little clue what they were. They had appeared as soon as she'd summoned Madara and Izuna.

Madara inclined towards her again his breath fanning her cheek. "You're not as innocent as you pretend to be, Sakura."

Her breath hitched, her stomach doing a flip. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a demon, I'm practically made to sin and unless you've committed the same sins as me you shouldn't have the marks of a demon on you."

Sakura bit her lip as he ghosted his lips over her cheek. It kind of made sense, but not really at the same time. Ino had said that she had similar markings on her as well.

Placing her hands back on his chest she let them wander this time. "So what you're trying to say is that I'm a murderer like you?"

He bit her earlobe, revealing to have sharp canine teeth. She held in a gasp as he pulled her closer again. "I'm saying that you're a tease." His breath tickled her ear and she had to suppress a shiver.

Grinning mischievously she let her hands land on his belt buckle. His own hand travelled down from her arm to her waist. "Judging from your previous words doesn't that make you one too?"

He left a short kiss on her temple before moving downwards and peppering the side of her jaw with small nips and kisses each of them leaving a trail of fire on her skin.

Feeling bold and edged on by his behaviour she placed her hand just over his crotch area, palming his half hard erection through his pants. She marvelled at the little shudder the action earned her from him.

Madara kissed his way towards her lips, but just as he was about to make contact she slipped out from his hold, leaving him stunned.

"Thank you for your information, it has given me a lot to think about." Biting her bottom lip between her teeth she grinned as he irritatedly waved his hands in defeat.

Honestly, she wasn't sure if they should be doing this at all. It felt wrong yet she couldn't deny that it felt good to indulge in it. Sakura wasn't blind, she had noticed his attempts at trying to get into her pants during his time here. His intentions were very clear, though what made this time different from all of the others had been the fact that she'd played along with his game, even daring to touch him a lot more intimately than he'd ever had her. But hey, she'd been curious and her bravery had been rewarded. There certainly was nothing small about him.

"I need to go back to my work," she announced, turning around to walk back, feeling a bit sticky herself. Ugh, maybe she'll go have a shower later, her black top was practically sticking to her like second skin and the denim skirt was making her ass sweat too much.

A sudden ruffling of clothes made her swivel on her heel in curiosity.

Madara was in the process of removing his boot and unbuckling his belt. He noticed her confused stare. "What? It's actually really fucking hot. I'm sweating buckets over here."

"Oh-kay." She didn't mention that she found it odd that a demon could get that affected by the heat on Earth. Wasn't Hell all flames and torture? She was missing a piece of information again, wasn't she? Sakura stayed around long enough to notice that the black markings were scattered all around his thighs as well before she left for sure, flushing harder when she saw the effect she had left on his lower anatomy.

Mentally preparing herself for jumping back into her work she rubbed her temples, willing the arousal to go away. It shouldn't have gone so far, it was wrong. Goddamit, was she really so damn horny that a fucking demon seemed fuckable enough? Well, he kind of was fuckable, his otherworldly appearance only adding to the charm.

She shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

Shaking her head she opened her tome again, flipped over the page she previously had been working on and picked up her pen, jutting down some notes that had been hanging in the back of her mind.

The opening of the front door and some shuffling around reached her ears, but she tried to pay it no mind. Right now she was trying to concentrate on her work and not get distracted by a half naked, hot as fuck demon prancing around her house.

"Hey, Sakura, where do you have your wash?"

Without looking up from her writing she waved her hand towards the hallway. "Down the hallway first door you see."

"'kay."

His casual tone made her raise her head curiously. She regretted it instantly. Her eyes widened as he walked down the hallway, clothes in hand. Even if his long hair did cover most of his back it didn't cover the fact that he was completely naked.

She averted her eyes, heart beating wildly in her chest. The need to remove her shirt in hopes to get some cool air on her over heated skin became unbearable. What the fuck was he doing?

Sakura pretended to work when he came back a few minutes later, still naked...and fully erect. It took all of her willpower to keep her eyes on the sheet of paper and not turn to him to gawk, yet she still saw enough from her peripheral view. Oh fuck.

Madara for his part grinned smugly as he stood at the edge of the room. "Where's your shower?"

She swallowed thickly while pretending to write something. "Upstairs, second door on the left." Curse, her voice for coming out so squeaky.

She partially expected for him to ask her to join him, which she didn't know how she would respond to, her mind a mess. Instead he surprised her by simply answering with an okay.

A minute passed without her saying anything until he turned around and left...and was that a pout on his face she saw.

She exhaled and released her pen from her death grip. Fuck, now she feels guilty by declining his wordless invitation, especially after she teased him so much. This shouldn't be affecting her, she should be focusing on her work and the fact that he was a demon, a killer, a spawn of evil. Yet it felt hypocritical of her to judge him by those aspects considering that she was a dark witch herself and seen as a force of evil by witch hunters and humans.

Not being able to take the heat any more she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it somewhere on the floor. The air around her was still warm, but the relief from the damp fabric was instantaneous.

This wasn't right...nope...nope… She should get her priorities back on track and get him out of her head 'cause clearly he was playing with her to satiate his own desires and playing on her neglected ones to achieve what he wanted...

A burning sensation on her arm caught her attention. Another black line appeared near the other marks on her arm. She swallowed thickly.

xxx

Madara ran his hand through his tousled mane. Stepping into the shower with a wince, he turned it on to the coldest setting he could, even then he knew for him to get rid of his little problem he would probably require an ice bath. The cold water was welcoming on his heated skin though. He hated to say it, but he almost missed Hell and it's frozen war zones if just for the aspect that there he didn't feel like he was back in the Inferno, in a constant state of burning.

Sighing and letting the spray of water hit his face he took a hold of his shaft, signing himself off to the fate of jerking off for the second time in his three day stay here.

Somehow Sakura had turned down all of his advances and now he was the one left with the painful consequences, and he'd gotten his hopes so high up when she had finally reciprocated. He had no idea where he had gone wrong.

A sudden draw of the shower curtain startled him from his thoughts. He barely realized what was happening before two arms wrapped around his middle and a lithe body pressed itself against his back. He stood shock still, trying to process what had just happened.

"I'm sorry." Sakura pressed a small kiss on his back, her hands travelling all over his front. "Let me help you."

He shuddered when her hands went lower and her nipples grazed against his back as she moved.

Sakura slipped in front of him, the cold water wetting her hair, making her make-up run and goosebumps raise on her flesh. Though that wasn't what interested him, before she could press herself up against him he made sure to get an eye full of her modest breasts.

She wrapped her hands around his neck while he automatically placed his around her hips. She stood on her tip toes to finally grant him the kiss he'd been so desperately reaching for all this time.

He practically sighed into it, tracing his tongue across her bottom lip. This just took a turn he hadn't been expecting, not that he was complaining. He let his hands fall lower, reaching her butt he squeezed.

Slanting her head Sakura allowed him better access to her mouth as he nipped at her bottom lip.

She broke the contact no soon after and he almost whined from the loss of it. The hazy look in her half lidded eyes made him pause though. She unwound her hands from his neck and with her fingertips traced the ridges of his muscles until she reached the coarse hairs down there.

His breath got stuck in his throat when what she was about to do became clear in his mind. At least that's how it seemed to him, scratch that he was hoping for it. After her sly grab of his junk he had been wondering how her hands would feel around him without the barrier of his pants.

She wrapped her lithe fingers around his dick, making him shudder and place a hand on the cold tiles of the shower. She kneeled before him, all the while not breaking eye contact. She was almost afraid to look, he felt thick and hot in her hand.

He was already panting just from the excitement of what's about to happen, the satisfaction that he got her where he wanted her.

When she broke eye contact she hesitated, licking her lips. "I've never actually done this part before." Truthfully she was a bit nervous. She had never initiated something like this, never felt the need to, but something felt different about this, she actually wanted to do this.

Madara grunted, wishing her blazing fingers would move. "Just be sloppy and don't use teeth."

She looked at him a bit longer before she tentatively kissed his tip, slowly wrapping her lips around it after.

A jolt of pleasure shot through him. He groaned placing his other hand in her hair.

Removing her mouth from him she ran a finger over the tip, carefully watching his reaction. He shuddered and she repeated the motion, watching as his lips parted in long sigh. Sakura smiled, loving the power she had over him.

Before he could comment about her teasing him again she continued her movements by licking up the side of his shaft, engulfing the head in her hot mouth at the end. She took him in as far as she could without choking, using her hands to cover the parts she couldn't take in.

An unrestrained groan slipped from his lips, his hand tightening in her hair as her head bobbed, her hands moving along with the motion. She quickly glanced at him, eyes dancing in mirth before she closed them.

Fuck, she actually kind of got it right and followed his instructions, it would have been even better if she could take him all the way. He had to look away from the sight and try not to buck into her mouth. As sexy as it was watching her suck on his dick it wasn't enough. He needed more, he needed to touch her, to taste her.

He pushed her gently away and she immediately got up, wiping her mouth from the water and spit, obvious fear in her eyes. He didn't explain just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the freezing spray of the shower to pin her against the opposite side of the tiled wall.

She shivered from the cold meeting her back, but he quickly quenched it with a searing kiss. Their tongues intertwined and he could taste himself on her. She sunk her fingers in his damp hair, pulling on the strands. After her little experiment she felt unbelievably turned on, watching him nearly lose control left her all throbbing and feeling empty.

Madara spread her legs by pushing his own between them. He hoisted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He broke their kiss to trail his lips down her neck leaving quick nips in his track to her left breast. He gently sucked on the top of it before moving lover and engulfing one rosy nipple in his mouth.

Sakura sighed and rocked her hips, making both of them groan at the friction. She massaged his scalp as he gently sucked and bit on her nipple.

He couldn't wait any more, he was twitching from unfulfilled need. Releasing her nipple he aligned himself with her entrance, but before taking the plunge he stopped in a moment of clarity.

"Are you protected?"

She writhed in his arms, not catching his question through haze of lust immediately. "No. It's not like I could've predicted that this was going to happen."

"Fuck." He buried his face in her wet hair, trying to calm himself. Her grinding on him and nibbling on his pointed ear wasn't helping the situation.

"Don't you have-ah...something?" She trailed her cold fingers down his side, marvelling at how heated his skin still was despite the cold shower they had been standing under.

He held his breath for a minute racking his brain for something, until he remembered a technique that incubi demons sometimes tended to use in order to avoid pregnancy. He wasn't an incubus, but he had learned the skill just in case a situation might arise when he actually got enough free time to indulge in himself. He's only had to use this technique twice, that being the amount of times he had managed to come to the surface world. Demons couldn't procreate between themselves. It was only when a human got involved that things could get messy. Sakura wasn't exactly a human, but he wasn't willing to risk it to test it.

"Hold on." He let her down. Seeing her confusion he explained, "I know of something that might help, though a little warning it might be a bit unpleasant."

She furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off with a squeak when Madara kneeled down and threw her leg over his shoulder.

Sakura bit her lip failing to understand how this could be unpleasant. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but she wasn't going to complain. If anything she was eager to relieve the pressure that was building up between her legs.

Madara had to control himself when the smell of her arousal hit his nostrils. Her swollen, pink bud was just mere centimetres away, calling out to him. Fucking hell, did she even know how enticing she was.

She gasped when he gave her a short lick over her slit.

He chuckled, pulling away from her. "Sensitive are we?"

Sakura quivered, feeling his breath fan her clit. "Shut up. Less talking, more sucking." She placed her hands on his head and pressed him closer to her aching centre.

Madara hummed, compiling to her request. He liked when a woman knew what she wanted.

She drew in a harsh breath when his tongue worked circles around her clit. She was about to comment about him purposefully teasing her when he finally sucked on the little bundle of nerves. Sakura shuddered, wrapping one of her hands around his larger horn.

He kept her from moving around too much by holding onto her hip. He smiled when she took in another sharp breath after a particularly harsh suck on her clit. She wasn't as vocal as he would have liked her to be. She was biting on her lip, eyes screwed shut in hordes of pleasure. He was going to change that. His own arousal was starting to hurt from the neglect and watching her wasn't helping, though he could wait a little bit more if just to cast the spell.

A moan ripped from her lips when he prodded her entrance with his tongue. Her toes curled, her desire rising. Her eyes flew open when the sensations from his tongue changed. His tongue felt a lot longer and invasive. She wanted to squirm from the slightly unpleasant feeling, but he kept her still. She finally understood what he meant. It was like a snake's tongue tickling her in an itchy kind of way.

"Madara, what are...ah." Her question got cut off when he suddenly replaced his tongue with his fingers.

He gently pushed a single digit in her heat, coating his hand in her juices. He returned his mouth to her clit while he worked his fingers in her, adding a second one no soon after.

The unpleasant feeling dissipated and the beginnings of an orgasm returned to her. His fingers felt so different from her own, much thicker and longer, reaching spots she couldn't reach herself, stretching her just right. She bit down on her hand and threw her head back. She was so close.

Suddenly he ceased his ministrations and let down her leg, though before she could realize what was happening, mind clouded by lust he had picked her up again and pressed her against the wall, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Without warning he entered her and set a brisk pace.

She'd been on the cusp of an orgasm before and now the different sensations brought her over the edge with a high pitched cry, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

He let her ride it out as her walls fluttered around him and her thighs shivered. When her hold on him lessened a bit he shared an open mouthed kiss with her.

Sakura was breathing heavily when he broke the kiss, eyes glossed over.

"We're not done yet," he breathed into her hair, voice low and sultry. Letting her go again he watched for a moment as she wobbled on her own legs. He smiled, loving how her chest heaved. It was also hilarious how her running make-up made her look like she'd been crying black. "Turn around."

"Why?" She steadied herself with her hand against the tiled wall, slowly coming down from the high of her orgasm. She peered up at him through her lashes. She could feel the heat of his lustful gaze on her body.

"And bend over."

She bit her lip hesitating. She didn't particularly like how he was ordering her around, but the throb between her legs was too insistent for her to act on that dislike or question his choice of position. Placing her hands on the tiles she turned around. She threw a look over her shoulder, following his movements with her eyes.

He took her by the hips and pulled her closer to him, making her bend a bit forward and stick her cheek against the cold tile. He already had his cock in his hand, teasing her sensitive folds with the tip of it. It was torture for the both of them, but he enjoyed doing it if just to see her shiver and try to press into him.

"Mou, stop teasing me," she whined, her voice breathy.

That's what he liked to hear. "I think after all the teasing you did to me that it's only fair."

She craned her head to throw him a displeased frown. "You started it."

He pushed into her a bit. "Ah, but you escalated it." It took all of his concentration to keep speaking, especially when she was wiggling, trying to get him to move. He exhaled slowly through his nostrils. "Let's not throw shade around and accept that you are a tease and have a hard time admitting it."

Whatever she wanted to say next was cut off by a moan when he finally pressed fully into her. That was the extent of his control. Next thing he knew he was fucking her roughly in one of the most primal positions known to man.

Sakura could only brace her hands against the tiles as she was overcome by new sensations brought out by the new position they were in. She was completely vulnerable like this, dominated by him. Normally she would never allow something like this, yet she couldn't deny that she liked the novelty of it.

Madara grunted when his eyes drifted down to where their bodies were connected. Seeing his own dick impale her wet heat nearly had him come undone. He slowed down his thrusts, belatedly also realizing that he was pressing her face first in the wall quite uncomfortably so. Wrapping a hand around her waist he lifted her up and kissed the junction of her shoulder and neck. He removed his other hand from her hip and slid it between her legs, quickly locating her sensitive bundle of nerves and rubbing circles on it with the pads of his fingers. This earned him the loudest mewl he'd heard from her.

She trembled in his hold, eyes screwed shut, jolts of pleasure flaring through her body. He was holding her so securely that all she could do was writhe against him.

His other hand travelled from her waist to her breast, squeezing the soft mound between his fingers. "You're mine, Sakura," he rasped in her ear, a sly smile slipping across his lips.

Her eyes snapped open, a harsh gasp escaping her lips from his ministrations. "We'll...see about that, demon."

Oh, she didn't like that, didn't even dignify to call him by his name. Feisty. She was finally showing her true colours. The disrespect wasn't appreciated, but the honesty was. It was a nice change from her usual reclusive self.

With strength he didn't know she possessed she broke free of his hold, making him slide out of her in the process. She turned around, eyes hard. "We're gonna do this my way now."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows in amusement as she latched onto his arm and brought him closer to her, draping one of her legs on his hip.

She pressed her back against the wall, shivering slightly from the crass cold meeting her hot flesh.

Madara braced himself from her pull by placing both of his hands near her head, effectively caging her.

She didn't seem to mind that though, grabbing his cock and giving it a few pumps. He growled, catching her attention away from her hand. He used that moment to capture her lips in a kiss that was a lot hungry than the previous ones, her nearly biting on his tongue.

While he was too busy devouring her mouth she aligned herself with him and slipped him back inside her. Both of them moaned at the same time. She was so wet, so tight and he was so close to coming.

She shimmied her hips, urging for him to move.

He exhaled, bowing his head. "Gimmie a minute." He's come this far and it would be just embarrassing to come as soon as he starts moving.

"Oh, did the big bad demon run out of stamina?" Her voice was teasing. She kept grinding on him, finding purchase on his arms for better stability.

Madara chuckled weakly and mumbled, "I'm starting to believe that you're the demon here."

"Hm?" She dug her fingers in his arms and gave a particularly hard shove of her hips.

He grunted and ceased her movement by placing a hand on her thigh. This little witch was as merciless as any other demon. Fuck, he kind of liked it. He withdrew from her and slammed back into her, setting a rhythm.

Sakura threw her head back, eyes closing shut. A silent huff escaped her lips as he grabbed her thigh and angled himself better to hit just the right spot. She met him thrust for thrust.

He watched her breasts bounce with his every move. Her fingers kept clenching and unclenching, leaving crescent marks on his skin. He picked up the pace when she clamped around him, coming undone with a shiver and a sharp mewl. He let her ride it out.

Loosening her hold and opening her eyes she smiled. "Come for me."

Like hearing the right magic words he came with a broken groan. She smoothed his hair, running her fingers through the damp strands while he caught his breath. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the warmth of each other.

Madara softly kissed the side of her face before he let go of her and stepped back. His back hit the spray of the shower he'd forgotten to turn off. He closed his eyes and let the water cool his skin, feeling almost boneless after his release.

Sakura panted, letting her racing heart calm down. Blinking through the haze of her mind she couldn't believe that she did this, that she let this demon play her like a fiddle. She couldn't deny that she needed that, though. She wasn't as high strung anymore, her muscles looser.

This angered her, though. She was angry both with herself and him. Gods, Tsunade was going to skin her when she finds out and no doubt she will, her mentor could sniff out the craziest of things. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why oh why did she have to find him so goddamn attractive?

Madara opened his eyes to see Sakura leaning against the wall and swipe her messed up hair out of her face, a face that was still pleasantly flushed. She looked just oh so deliciously fucked that he couldn't help the smirk that settled on his face, knowing that he was the cause of her state.

Suddenly her head snapped up, something akin to fury blazing in her green eyes.

That startled him a bit. Not exactly the expression he expected to receive from someone he'd been intimate with just a few minutes ago.

Flicking her wrist she dragged him over to her, surprising him with the unseen force she was immobilizing him with. A smile slipped across her lips as she wrapped her fingers around his chin, forcing him down to her level. "Let's get one thing straight, demon," she spat the last word out like it was a slur, "I own you. You're mine. You're here only because of me." Her smile turned into something a lot more malicious. "This was nice, but don't think that your little tricks will always work on me." She let go after that, making him stumble back.

He rubbed his chin, glaring at her back as she stepped out of the shower by harshly drawing the curtains, not even sparing a glance his way. He scoffed trying to discern if he liked this turn of events or not. His pride certainly didn't, especially after she had showed to him the actual power she possessed.

These past few days had been the best of his afterlife and were such a breath of fresh air after centuries of war, fighting for no reason and listening to superiors who gave no damn about him or Izuna; sending them off into battle as fodder. This was his chance to finally live a little, explore the world and he wasn't going to let that chance go to waste.

He was going to stay here whether she liked it or not. A little, temperamental witch won't stop him from getting what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm not exactly able to give a concrete conclusion, so I'm sorry, I just can't write empty characters whose sole reason for existing are to fuck each other. I needed to give them some background motivation, something that drives them to be the people they are. The characters might be a bit different from how I usually write them, but that's mostly because of the way I wrote this. It's original fiction disguised as a fanfic. It was super convenient that my own characters kind of fit Madara and Sakura. It really was a great way to finally get something about the world I've been creating in my head for years out, the filth is just an added bonus. (You can check my Tumblr Rhearenee-Magane if you're interested in how they actually look like.)
> 
> Anyway, I know I probably overwrote this way too much, but I just couldn't resist and had to add all those little details. My biggest hope is that this isn't entirely too trash or horrible. My first time writing dirty fic, so it was a bit of a struggle and a lot of fumbling around, writing and rewriting actions. Truthfully, I've been editing this for so long that I'm almost starting to hate it and feel like it is a piece of trash, but hey at least I did write this, I got this out of my head and for now that's all that matters.


End file.
